Sir Miles Axlerod
Sir Miles Axlerod (simply known as Miles Axlerod) is the main antagonist of Pixar's 12th full-length animated feature film, Cars 2. He is the manipulative leader of the Lemon Cars. He was voiced by Eddie Izzard who also played Tony P. and Dr. Schadenfreude. Personality Charming as he seems, Miles is a villain, though he doesn't reveal his true colors until near the climax. He is very evil, greedy, deceptive, egotistical, and manipulative. Miles is also clearly a real criminal genius, as he had thought the entire plan to get rid of Allinol through, as he set everything up to make him look like an honorable innocent car. At the end, he was proven to be the villain. Role in the film Axlerod is a former oil baron who has sold off his fortune, converted himself into an electric vehicle and has devoted his life to finding the renewable, clean-burning energy source of the future — ultimately discovering what he believes is the fuel everyone should be using. Axlerod is also the car behind the World Grand Prix, a three-country race he created that attracts the world’s top athletes — but it is really an excuse to show off his new wonder-fuel, Allinol. Though at first Professor Zündapp appears to be the main villain, it is revealed near the end of the film by Mater that Axlerod is actually the villain. His supposed "alternative fuel" was actually gasoline engineered to expand and eventually explode if hit with an electromagnetic pulse, and was part of a plot to turn the world against alternative energy and have them rely on gasoline, bringing profits to the lemons and himself due to the fact that they own the largest untapped oil reserves in the world. At a party promoting the World Grand Prix, he leaked oil on the floor, proving that he wasn't an electric car; he blamed it on Mater. Eventually, Axlerod arranges for Zündapp and the lemon cars to plant a bomb on Mater's air filter as a backup plan to kill Lightning McQueen. Mater later discovers the story about the conspiracy after helping Finn McMissile and Holley Shiftwell arrest Zündapp and the lemon cars, and confronts Axlerod for it, and his suspicions are confirmed when he forces Axlerod into deactivating the bomb with a voice command in order to keep the bomb from killing himself since he would have been caught in the blast. To proceed further, Mater opens Axlerod's hood, revealing the same engine (a Rover V8) as the unseen mastermind depicted in the photo, which Finn and Holley obtained from their American counterpart earlier, proving to be a perfect match. At the end of the film, he gets arrested on the charges of conspiracy to commit crime, murder and embezzlement, since he is last seen being surrounded by several police cars and sent to jail with Zündapp and the other lemons for good. Quotes Gallery axdapp.jpg|Axlerod's diecast with Prof. Z's diecast miles-axlerod-leaking-oil.jpg|Axlerod blaming an oil leak on Mater. mystery engine.png|Axlerod in his Mystery Engine form 200px-Miles_Axelrod_Defeated.jpg|Axlerod being arrested after being exposed of his crimes. Trivia *His design resembles an extremely modified version of a Range Rover L322. *His license plate is ALT NRG, an abbreviation of "Alternative Energy". However, before his "electric conversion" (ultimately a lie), he did not appear to have a license plate at all. *Axlerod's tires' texture repeats a leaf-shaped motif. *If anyone looks closely at his front wheels, anyone can see the words "REGEN R8," meaning "Regenerate". *Miles uses a lot of parts made by "British Wheeland" to keep himself going. "British Wheeland" is a parody of British Leyland, which produced both the Range Rover and the notoriously unstable V-8 engine that powered them. Even the logo was a parody of British Leyland's, using a big bold printed W instead of the big bold printed L. Mater states truthfully that B.L. made parts that won't fit on other cars because of them not using standardized bolts. *The jungle Axlerod gets lost in before he converts to an electric vehicle is the jungle from Up. *The DVD commentary for Cars 2 states that the climax where Mater confronts Axlerod at Buckingham Palace over the plot to sabotage the World Grand Prix came rather early in production, so the Pixar team went backwards from there to make Axlerod the ultimate good guy and someone else the bad guy, so that when it got up to the climax, everyone could see how brilliant Mater was in figuring out the whole thing. *Before coming up with Axlerod, Pixar had considered a Russian super car as the main villain. *Axlerod's name apparently originated from an old joke, his voice actor, Eddie Izzard actually once told concerning the invention of the wheel and axle. **Eddie Izzard also played Nigel the Koala from The Wild. *Along with Grem, Acer, Professor Z, and Victor Hugo, Axlerod is playable in Cars 2: The Video Game, even though they are villains. However, it could be that the tracks are actually part of the simulation, so it's possible that they are part of it as well. *Despite being the boss of the Lemons, Axlerod had no interaction with them onscreen, not counting during his live feed with them when his identity was concealed. *Though Professor Z drove the plot of the film, Axlerod is the main antagonist as he is actually Z's boss, making Professor Z the Heavy and Axlerod the Big Bad. **This is similar to Ava Paige and Director Janson from the Maze Runner film franchise, in which Janson is the Heavy (the one driving the plot) and Ava Paige is the Big Bad (the one behind the plot). **However, Ava Paige was an anti-villain, while Axlerod was truly evil. Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Leader Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Neutral Evil Category:Tyrants Category:Greedy Category:Master Manipulator Category:Brutes Category:Sadists Category:Torturer Category:Non-Action Category:Businessmen Category:Master Orator Category:Mobsters Category:Crime Lord Category:Charismatic Category:Elitist Category:Hegemony Category:Imprisoned Category:Wealthy Category:Incriminators Category:Sophisticated Category:Hypocrites Category:Con Artists Category:Criminals Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Murderer Category:Conspirators Category:Liars Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Evil Creator Category:Mongers Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Terrorists Category:Traitor Category:Egotist Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Power Hungry Category:Arrogant Category:Mastermind Category:Polluters Category:Comedy Villains Category:Homicidal Category:Anthropomorphic Characters Category:Brainwashers Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Genderless